Cuatro partes de un corazón
by Lady Grayson
Summary: ¡Yuju, el segundo fic en español de Thundercats! Espero que les guste y me dejen reviews.


Cuatro partes de un corazón 

_Su obligación, era preservar la raza... su recompensa, encontrar el amor._

León-O avanzó por los pasillos algo preocupado. Había visto a Yaga en sus sueños citándole determinada hora en la sala de control del cubil felino, pero no le había dicho para qué.

Y sentía que iba a suceder algo, algo muy importante.

Entró a la sala de control, ahí estaban Panthro y Tigro, los cuales voltearon a verlo con seriedad.

Hola.

Era de suponerse que tu también.

¿también qué?

Panthro se sentó en una silla y miró a León-O con seriedad.

Anoche, Tigro y yo tuvimos un sueño, con Yaga.

Y suponemos que tu también.

Si, así fue.

¿Qué te dijo a ti?

Pues, que quería que viniera aquí a esta hora.

¿Fue todo?

Si, fue todo.

Tigro se paseó de un lado al otro de la habitación.

En mi sueño, Yaga solamente me dijo que estaba feliz de verme, y que me quería aquí a esta hora, pero con Panthro fue distinto.

Como soy el mayor de los Thundercats, me dejó una tarea, la cual no le he mencionado a Tigro, queríamos esperarte a ti.

Panthro tomó aire y miró a sus compañeros.

Aprovechando esta época de paz, es necesario que comencemos con algo que... Yaga dice planeaba posponer todavía mucho tiempo, pero le es imposible retrasarlo mas.

¿De qué hablas?

Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, y es hora de que comience a existir una nueva generación de Thundercats. No solo para proteger la tercer planeta, sino también para asegurar la supervivencia de nuestra raza.

Algo en las palabras de Panthro comenzó a molestar a Tigro, en tanto que León-O hizo un gesto de no entender.

Hablo del echo de que uno de nosotros deberá asentar cabeza... con la dama Thundercat disponible.

Los ojos de Tigro se agrandaron de sobre manera, y su boca se abrió por completo.

¡Cheetara???

Así es Tigro.

El Thundercat comenzó a balbucear unas cuantas frases, hasta finalmente encontrar las palabras.

¡Pero Cheetara es mi...

Tigro se calló y se dejó caer lentamente de rodillas, León-O decidió no quedarse con la duda.

¿Es tu qué?

León-O, hay algo que tu no sabes.

El señor de los Thundercats volteó a ver a Panthro, el cual se cruzó de brazos.

Cuando Tigro y Cheetara eran pequeños, fueron comprometidos en matrimonio.

¿Qué????

Como lo oyes, es por ello que actualmente, Tigro y Cheetara tienen una relación algo compleja. Se quieren, pero el estar comprometidos les quita algunos derechos.

¿Quita? ¿Qué no debería darles mas derechos?

No entre nosotros, León-O.

Panthro tomó del hombro a su compañero pelirrojo.

Al estar comprometidos, Tigro tiene la obligación de proteger a Cheetara por sobre todas las cosas. Sin embargo, tiene prohibido besarla, o estar con ella íntimamente hasta el matrimonio.

No entiendo.

Es para que los sentimientos íntimos no afloren. Tras el noviazgo, y la enorme gama de besos que este implica, en el compromiso, todo eso se niega para hacer nuevas y perdidas sensaciones en el matrimonio.

El padre de Cheetara era muy celoso de su hija, por lo que la comprometió a temprana edad.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y León-O volvió a hablar.

No se por que se ponen tan serios, si alguien va a sentar cabeza son Tigro y Cheetara, ¿No Panthro?

Eso sería bueno. Pero los Thundercats ideamos un plan y juramos cumplirlo. Si en alguna ocasión, nuestra raza se veía dividida en planetas o reducida a unos cuantos, la dama disponible y soltera se haría la esposa del mejor Thundercat mayor de edad, sin embargo, y para la sobre vivencia de nuestra especie, sería la esposa de uno... y la pareja íntima del resto.

Tigro golpeó con fuerza el suelo, Panthro volteó hacia otro lado y León-O abrió cuanto pudo la mandíbula.

¿Cheetara va a ser nuestra...?

Pareja íntima. Yaga me dijo en sueños que en tres días comenzará un torneo entre nosotros para saber quién será el esposo de Cheetara. Tigro, al ser el prometido oficial, será el primero en pelear. Aquél que gane sus dos combates, será el elegido. Yaga ya debe haberle dicho a Cheetara, por lo que mejor no la molestamos.

¿En serio es necesario?

Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en discutir esto con ustedes, pero ahora que Yaga es el que ha echo llegar la orden, creo que no nos queda opción.

Tras decirlo, hubo un largo y tenso silencio, en el que solamente se escuchó el llanto quedo de Tigro.

No...no...

Tigro se puso de pié de un salto y salió corriendo.

¡TIGRO!

Panthro fue el primero en reaccionar y salió corriendo detrás de su amigo, seguido por León-O, sin embargo, Tigro utilizó su técnica de invisibilidad y desapareció ante los ojos de sus compañeros.

Con un demonio... que no vaya a cometer una locura.

¿Qué clase de locura?

Usualmente, Tigro es muy centrado, pero cuando se trata de Cheetara, puede perder el control.

¿Y qué piensas que vaya a hacer?

Él y Cheetara nunca se han besado, e incontables veces lo han deseado. Si la besa en este momento, y con este reto encima, se ganará el primer beso de Cheetara, pero perderá cualquier derecho a participar por su mano, ni siquiera podrá ser su pareja en ningún aspecto.

León-O aceptó con la cabeza y siguió corriendo, necesitaban encontrar a Cheetara si deseaban encontrar a Tigro.

¡Ahí están!

Panthro señaló a las afueras del cubil felino, Cheetara se encontraba sentada a un lado de las escaleras, mirando fijamente a Tigro, quien se distanciaba a unos tres metros.

Supongo que ya te enteraste.

Si... ya me enteré.

Tigro se mantuvo quieto, mirando fijamente a su ex – prometida.

Voy a pelear duro, y voy a ganar tu mano una vez mas.

Se que darás tu mejor esfuerzo.

El Thundercat se acercó lentamente a su compañera, la cual le recibió con los brazos abiertos. Debido a sus posiciones, Cheetara acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Tigro, el cual se dedicó a acariciar los cabellos de la felina.

En ese instante, aparecieron León-O y Panthro.

¿Los detenemos?

Panthro se quedó pensando unos segundos.

Solamente vigílalos.

Cheetara lloró en silencio sobre el pecho de Tigro, el cual miró a su compañera unos segundos.

¿Cheetara?

Ella levantó la cabeza y Tigro colocó una mano debajo de su barbilla mientras comenzaba a agacharse, León-O intentó dar un paso, mas Panthro lo detuvo.

¿No dijiste que...

Shhh.

Tigro llevó su mano sobre los labios de Cheetara y besó sus propios dedos, en tanto que ella besó tiernamente la palma de la mano de su ex – prometido.

¿Lo ves? Preocúpate cuando no meta su mano en medio.

Ambos Thundercats entraron de nuevo al cubil felino, en tanto que Tigro observaba a su compañera fijamente.

Te amo.

... yo también te amo, Tigro.

Cheetara besó su dedo índice y lo colocó después en la boca de Tigro, el cual lo besó.

Así pasaron los tres días, y a las afueras del cubil felino se encontraban los tres Thundercats aspirantes a la mano de Cheetara. Además, como invitados a tan importante evento, se encontraban los Berbils, los micro seres, las amazonas y otros tantos amigos que se habían echo en el tercer planeta.

Al frente del cubil felino, terminando las escaleras se encontraban los tres Thundercats. Los tres se encontraban bastante nerviosos, Panthro sentado en el tanque felino, Tigro en las escaleras y León-O recargado a un lado de Panthro.

¿Cuándo empezamos?

Ahora mismo.

La voz de Cheetara les sacó de sus cavilaciones, y todos dejaron que sus ojos se deleitaran con la figura de la Thundercat.

Ataviada en un largo y sensual vestido blanco, sin espalda, ajustado a la cadera y con una abertura desde el suelo hasta sus muslos, dejando ver por completo su pierna derecha y sus pies en unos zapatos plateados. Sosteniendo la espada del Augurio entre sus manos.

Creo que es hora de comenzar... la primera batalla, será entre Tigro, y Panthro.

Ambos Thundercats se miraron fijamente.

León-O se hizo a un lado para no estorbar en la pelea, en tanto que Tigro y Panthro se ponían en sus posiciones de batalla.

Sabes que te quiero, amigo, pero nunca he peleado sin hacerlo en serio, y no pienso dejarme ganar tan fácilmente.

Da tu mejor esfuerzo, Panthro, que yo daré el mío.

A la señal convenida, Panthro se lanzó al ataque, sin embargo, Tigro desapareció ante sus propios ojos.

Eso no te dará mucha ventaja, Tigro.

¡Pero si la suficiente!

Tigro apareció justamente enfrente de Panthro, golpeando con toda su fuerza el estómago del guerrero, el cual perdió todo el aire.

¡Vamos, eso no te derrotaría!

Panthro se puso de pié algo tambaleante y se lanzó al ataque, Tigro desapareció de nuevo, apareciendo detrás de Panthro, pero este le tomó del brazo y lo lanzó lejos antes de que siquiera reaccionara.

Tigro giró en el aire y apoyó sus pies en al Tierra, lanzándose contra Panthro, chocando las manos de ambos.

No me rendiré... por Cheetara... ¡GHAAA!!!!

Tigro empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Panthro hasta hacerlo ceder, comenzando a girar a toda velocidad sobre si mismo, para después tirarse al suelo de espaldas llevándose a Panthro consigo. Apoyó sus pies en el estómago de este y lo lanzó a volar por los aires, impactándose contra un árbol.

Ayy, todo me da vueltas...

Panthro se sentó y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, para después dejarse caer al césped.

Creo que Tigro ganó, ¿Cierto Panthro?

Si, como sea, pero que el suelo deje de moverse.

Hubo una ligera risita general, y Tigro volteó a ver a Cheetara, la cual le regaló una sonrisa.

El ganador, es Tigro.

Creo que es mi turno.

León-O se colocó frente a Tigro, el cual le observó unos segundos. Si ganaba esa batalla, Cheetara sería su esposa, pero si la perdía, necesitaría que León-O perdiera contra Panthro para hacer un todos contra todos y decidir al ganador.

¡Aquí voy!

El señor de los Thundercats comenzó a correr contra Tigro, el cual saltó para esquivarlo, sin embargo, León-O se había anticipado y estiró su brazo tomando a Tigro de la pierna, estampándolo contra el suelo.

¡Grrr!

Tigro se lanzó de nuevo a la batalla logrando golpear repetidas veces a León-O, sin embargo, sus golpes no parecían afectarle mucho, ya que la gran mayoría los evitaba.

Fue entonces cuando Tigro se enojó y comenzó a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra, olvidando su técnica por completo. Panthro observó los movimientos de su amigo y meneó la cabeza negativamente. Cuando se trataba de Cheetara, Tigro usualmente perdía los estribos.

Fue entonces cuando León-O comenzó su ataque, Tigro no pudo evitar los golpes, y finalmente, cayó pesadamente al suelo, apenas pudiendo respirar.

Cheetara cerró los ojos con fuerza observando la figura de Tigro en el suelo, León-O se acercó y revisó a Tigro, estaba bien, solamente muy golpeado.

¿Quieres continuar?

Tigro aceptó con la cabeza e intentó ponerse de pié, sin embargo, falló.

La voz de Cheetara tembló antes de hablar.

El ganador... es León-O.

León-O suspiró y ayudó a su amigo a levantarse, dejándolo sentado en el árbol donde había chocado Panthro, quien ya se encontraba de pié.

Bien, creo que ahora nos toca bailar a nosotros, ¿No León-O?

Adelante.

La pelea entre ambos Thundercats dio inicio, sin embargo, Tigro estaba absorto en Cheetara, al cual lo miraba fijamente.

Le había fallado, le había fallado por completo.

Apenas y le ponía atención a la batalla, tenía sus ojos puestos en los labios de Cheetara, esperando a que ella dijera que Panthro había sido el ganador. De ser así, el tendría alguna oportunidad.

Los ojos de Cheetara se llenaron de repente de dolor, haciendo que el corazón de Tigro se detuviera unos segundos.

El... el ganador es León-O.

Tigro levantó la mirada y observó a León-O ayudando a Panthro a ponerse de pié, felicitándole por la buena batalla.

Cheetara se acercó al ganador, el cual le tomó de la mano y la besó.

En ese instante, Yaga apareció frente a la nueva pareja, Cheetara abrió enormemente los ojos al observar el espíritu del antiguo Señor de los Thundercats.

¡Ya..

Shhh.

León-O le sonrió a Cheetara y colocó un dedo sobre su boca.

Tranquila.

Cheetara aceptó con la cabeza. Yaga tomó la espada del augurio, aunque a los ojos de todos, la espada estaba flotando por si sola.

Los Thundercats restantes se acercaron, junto con los demás presentes. Panthro observó a su compañero lejos de la pequeña ceremonia que seguiría, por lo que se le acercó y tendió su mano, ayudándole a ponerse de pié.

La voz de Yaga surgió a través de la espada.

Por haber demostrado ser el mejor Thundercat en la batalla, totalmente capaz de defender a tu mujer, tu, León-O, Señor de los Thundercats, quedas único en matrimonio a Cheetara, la nueva Señora de los Thundercats, y futura madre de las generaciones venideras.

Un lazo apareció de ningún lugar y ató las manos de ambos Thundercats, Yaga sonrió a la pareja.

Vamos muchacho, haz los honores.

León-O tomó aire y volteó a ver a Cheetara, uno frente al otro.

Cheetara cerró sus ojos y entreabrió sus labios, León-O se agachó y acarició los labios de la felina con los propios, fundiéndose después en un largo y tierno beso. León-O, en su juventud, sintió una sensación cálida al besar a la Thundercat, por lo que de besarla tranquilamente, dejó que sus brazos la rodearan y su beso se profundizara notablemente.

Eso era mas de lo que Tigro podía aguantar, sin embargo, no podía salir corriendo por mas que lo desease, puesto que arruinaría el momento, sin embargo, dentro de él estaba el dolor, la frustración, y Panthro agradeció que ambos se encontraban hasta mero atrás, puesto que él tuvo que sostener a Tigro cuando su cuerpo se fue al suelo.

Hey, amigo, levántate antes de que Cheetara te vea.

Sin embargo, Tigro no contestó, estaba demasiado triste, cansado y en shock como para que su cuerpo y su mente se coordinaran.

Panthro se apresuró a llevar a un lugar donde no los miraran a su amigo, después de todo, eso podría arruinar la fiesta.

Pasó largo rato para que Tigro se repusiera por completo, Panthro le observó fijamente.

¿Cómo te sientes?

No lejos se escuchaba la música de la fiesta, y Tigro se puso de pié.

Gracias por la ayuda.

¿Vas a estar bien?

Si, creo.

Ambos amigos avanzaron hasta la fiesta. Había música, comida, (La cual habían llevado los Berbils) y mucha diversión. Todos reían y se acercaban a la pareja de recién casados deseándoles la mejor de las suertes, a lo que ellos respondían con una sonrisa.

Pasadas las horas, todo mundo se comenzó a retirar, finalizando con los Thundercats, los cuales entraron al cubil felino bastante satisfechos.

Descansen, Felino, Felina.

Hasta mañana Cheetara.

Felina abrazó a su compañera y le plantó un beso para después salir corriendo, en tanto que Felino le dio un ligero codazo a León-O, el cual volteó a ver al muchacho, quien echó a correr dándole una muestra de apoyo con sus puños cerrados y sus pulgares hacia arriba, León-O adquirió un leve enrojecimiento en el rostro.

¿León-O?

El señor de los Thundercats volteó a ver a la mujer detrás de él, la cual le sonrió levemente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Cheetara entró primero algo vacilante, mientras que León-O tomó una enorme bocanada de aire antes de entrar y que la puerta se cerrara.

Tigro observó la escena desde lejos, Panthro le miró unos segundos.

Gracias Panthro.

¿Por qué?

Por haberme cuidado todo el día.

Para eso son los amigos, ¿No?

Hubo un largo silencio.

¿No te gustaría dormir esta noche en mi cuarto?

¿En tu cuarto?

Tigro, tu habitación es la mas cercana a la de León-O, y tienes buen oído, no creo que te guste lo que puedes escuchar.

Tigro se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y sonrió, entrando a su habitación.

Estaré bien.

En esos instantes, Cheetara se encontraba sentada en la cama y León-O acostado, pensando en cualquier cosa.

León-O...

¿Si?

¿Sabes lo que debes hacer?

Cheetara se acostó algo lejos de León-O y se apoyó en su mano, mirando divertida las expresiones de su ahora marido.

Bueno... tu sabes que crecí dentro de una cápsula, no estaba muy consiente de muchas cosas. Panthro es quien ha estado resolviendo mis dudas sobre sexo y todo lo demás.

La felina cerró los ojos y se acostó recordando viejos tiempos.

"Panthro el grande"

Si, me dijo que ese era su apodo entre las mujeres de Thundera.

Era muy popular.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y ella sonrió.

Antes, solamente tu podías ver a Yaga.

Desde siempre.

Como tu esposa, ahora yo también lo puedo ver...

León-O miró largo rato a Cheetara y se puso de pié.

Yo... preparé algo, para por si ganaba. Panthro me ayudó.

El felino se acercó y tomó una caja adornada vistosamente, y presionó un botón que sobresalía.

Al instante, el ambiente se llenó de una melodía que Cheetara reconoció al instante, era su canción favorita.

Tiempo antes de salir de Thundera, escuché esta canción contigo, y tu me dijiste que era tu favorita. Debo decir que fue difícil, pero Panthro encontró los tonos adecuados y pusimos la canción aquí.

León-O le ofreció su mano a su compañera, la cual se puso de pié.

Se abrazaron tímidamente y comenzaron a moverse de un lado al otro, lentamente, al ritmo de la música.

León-O aspiró el aroma de su compañera y deslizó sus manos sobre sus caderas, dibujando las líneas de su cuerpo, mientras sus labios recorrían el cuello de la Thundercat.

Finalmente, los labios de ambos se encontraron en un beso profundo y apasionado. León-O aprovechó el momento para que sus manos deshicieran el nudo que mantenía en su lugar el vestido, justo detrás de su cuello, y aprovechó para rozar ligeramente a la chica con sus dedos.

El vestido se deslizó por la figura perfecta, dejando ver el cuerpo semidesnudo.

Cheetara se alejó un poco y se sentó en la cama, dejando ir hacia atrás lentamente su cuerpo, quedando acostada y con ambas manos sosteniendo la almohada en que su cabeza reposaba.

Cerró sus ojos y sintió como el peso del Señor de los Thundercats comenzaba lentamente a aplastarle, comenzando una vez mas con una pequeña rutina de besos.

Minutos mas tarde, en la habitación de Tigro, este giraba una y otra vez sobre su cama. Podía escuchar claramente el sonido de la cama de León-O conforme cambiaban de posición.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza al escuchar los jadeos de su líder, mas los abrió al escuchar el ligero sonido que finalmente logró escapar de la garganta de Cheetara.

Tigro giró sus ojos y observó la pared, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta a las preguntas mal formuladas en su mente.

Mientras tanto, Cheetara se encontraba acostada, totalmente desnuda y a merced de los besos de León-O en todo su cuerpo.

Cheetara...

Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos y observó a su esposo. Sonrió.

Lucía muy distinto a siempre, su rostro sereno, o feliz se veía diferente. Su respiración agitada, el cabello despeinado, el cuerpo cubierto por un poco de sudor, y el rostro en una mueca de placer y necesidad que solo ella podía aliviar.

Por favor... por favor...

León-O comenzó a besar con urgencia los labios de ella.

Necesito tenerte... deseo que seas mía... te lo suplico.

Cheetara sonrió y aceptó con la cabeza, León-O sonrió ampliamente.

Se acomodó con tanto cuidado como pudo y comenzó a avanzar dentro del cuerpo de su pareja, Cheetara dio un ligero respingo y retrocedió.

Si tu quieres...

No, estoy bien, hazlo León-O.

El señor de los Thundercats aceptó con la cabeza y continuó avanzando, topándose rápidamente con la barrera de la virginidad de Cheetara. Tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y terminó de entrar de un solo empujón al interior de ella.

¡Ahh!

Cheetara emitió un ligero grito, abrazándose a León-O, el cual mantenía su boca cerrada y muy apretada, sin poder creer las sensaciones que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Los ojos de Tigro se abrieron de golpe al escuchar el grito de Cheetara. No era ningún idiota, sabía lo que había sucedido, y le dolía hasta lo mas profundo de su alma.

Poco a poco escuchó como empezaban las suaves embestidas del Señor de los Thundercats a la que antes fuera su prometida, a lo que ambos respondían que ligeras palabras de placer y gemidos.

La velocidad de los movimientos de ambos fue aumentando, León-O fue totalmente incapaz de mantener su placer en silencio, mientras Cheetara gemía ligeramente.

De repente, León-O utilizó toda su fuerza en los últimos embistes, terminando con un sonido que desgarró su garganta de placer puro, al igual que Cheetara, sin embargo, tras aferrarse con fuerza a su marido, el nombre que gritó Cheetara, no fue otro que el de Tigro.

El Thundercat sintió como su rostro se encendía al escuchar su nombre dicho en éxtasis por los labios de Cheetara. Ella había pensado en él mientras estaba con León-O.

Y con esa satisfacción, de saber que ella no le abandonaba ni siquiera en ese momento, Tigro no tardó en quedarse dormido.

Entre tanto, León-O luchaba para que sus brazos no le fallaran y su cuerpo cayera sobre Cheetara. Ella le miró y sonrió. Ejerció un poco de presión en sus brazos y el cuerpo de León-O descendió lentamente sobre ella.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, Cheetara rodó a León-O y lo recargó contra las almohadas, recargando su rostro en el pecho de él.

Gracias Cheetara.

¿Porqué?

León-O acarició los cabellos de su mujer.

Nunca creí que viviría algo tan fantástico como esto... gracias.

Cheetara se enderezó lo suficiente como para besar a León-O, para después reacomodarse y cubrirse con una sábana, tapando paso a su compañero.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Cheetara dormía totalmente exhausta sobre el pecho de León-O, quien continuaba acariciando su cabello, hasta que finalmente él pudo decir aquello que le impedía dormir.

Por qué Cheetara... ¿Por qué me llamaste Tigro...?

Tras sacárselo del pecho, León-O sintió que sus ojos le pesaban, y segundos después, sus ojos se cerraron, dejándole dormir lo que restaba de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, los Thundercats se levantaron muy temprano. Tigro y Panthro se encontraban en la computadora revisando los al derredores, en tanto que los gemelos habían salido a explorar en sus tablas.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a León-O, el cual se veía bastante nervioso, seguramente por lo que le diría o haría Tigro después de haber estado con Cheetara.

Buenos días, León-O.

Ho-Hola Panthro.

Buenos días León-O, ¿Dormiste bien?

El señor de los Thundercats se quedó callado. Tigro sonreía y se le veía tranquilo, no tenía ningún signo de perturbación en sus ojos o en su forma de expresarse, era como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

Eh, bien, muy bien.

Eso es bueno.

Tigro se volteó de nuevo a la computadora y continuó escaneando el terreno.

¿Y Cheetara?

Dormida.

Ah.

Panthro se acercó a León-O.

Ve a la cocina, Snarf está preparando algo para desayunar, para que se lo lleves a Cheetara.

¡Hey, es cierto! No querrás comenzar mal con tu matrimonio, ¿verdad?

Ambos Thundercats estaban muy sorprendidos. Tigro había tomado los hechos del día anterior no le hubiesen afectado en nada.

V-voy a la cocina.

Claro, y León-O.

Tigro se puso de pié y se acercó a su líder, tendiéndole la mano.

Sabes lo que te va a suceder si no la cuidas, ¿Verdad?

León-O sonrió. A Tigro le dolía mucho haber perdido, pero contaba con que de una manera o de otra, Cheetara sería feliz, por lo cual no estaba enojado.

No te preocupes... la cuidaré.

Ambos se dieron la mano firmemente, y León-O salió mas tranquilo, Panthro se cruzó de brazos.

¿En serio no te importa?

Claro que me importa, pero no voy a ganar nada poniéndome histérico.

Susurró Tigro observando la dirección en la que había desaparecido León-O.

Además, Cheetara aceptó todo esto, y tarde o temprano, va a estar en tu cama, Panthro.

¡Oye!

Gritó totalmente rojo mas por la incomodidad que por la "molestia" de tener a Cheetara en su cama.

Es la verdad, y no solo en la tuya, cuando Felino crezca, si es un buen Thundercat, también tendrá ciertos "derechos". No puedo pelear contra todo esto... mejor lo acepto.

Me alegra que seas tan maduro.

Si, me alegra a mi también.

Así pasó el tiempo, la primera semana, lapso en el cual Cheetara debía permanecer con su marido, y nadie mas que su marido.

Pero después de ello...

Ya era muy noche, Panthro se estiró perezosamente y se dirigió a su habitación, abrió la puerta y entró.

Bostezó y estiró una vez mas su cuerpo. Se acercó a su cama y se sentó mirando hacia cualquier lugar, fue en ese instante cuando sintió unas manos bastante finas dándole un masaje a sus hombros.

Panthro cerró sus ojos y disfrutó del contacto. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.

¿Mejor?

Si, gracias.

Cheetara se sentó a un lado de Panthro, el cual la observó unos segundos.

¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Tigro?

....creo que no me atrevo.

Pero a él lo amas.

Lo se, pero no soportaría estar por primera vez con él... y después irme contigo. Quiero que...

Shhh, tranquila, te entiendo.

Panthro la observó unos segundos. Vistiendo una escasa y semitransparente bata negra, la cual dejaba poco a la imaginación de esas cuervas que antes había visto, pero se le hacían de lo mas natural... y ahora... era todo un deleite para sus ojos.

El Thundercat tomó el rostro de Cheetara entre sus manos, ella se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos del hombre frente a ella.

Panthro comenzó a estudiar la mirada de Cheetara y sonrió.

Te ha gustado lo que has sentido hasta ahora, pero sigues siendo hasta cierta forma inocente.

El rostro de Panthro se transformó lentamente. Su gesto era parecido al de León-O antes de hacer el amor con Cheetara, pero Panthro lucía muy distinto a la vez.

Él era experimentado, bastante experimentado, y adoraba tener alumnas nuevas.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez... pero no te preocupes...

Panthro bajó una de sus manos hasta la cadera de Cheetara mientras acercaba su rostro y su lengua recorría el oído de la felina.

...estás en las manos del Gran Panthro.

Cheetara sonrió y dejó que los labios de ambos se unieran por primera vez. De inmediato sintió el cambio entre ambos Thundercats. León-O, besaba torpemente, y agarraba experiencia poco a poco, en tanto que Panthro sabía exactamente lo que debía de hacer, y exploraba con su lengua el mas íntimo rincón de la boca de Cheetara.

Aquella fue una noche muy, muy agitada para ambos. Panthro recordó y repitió viejos trucos, y Cheetara descubrió nuevos y muy excitantes horizontes.

Aquella noche, lo que León-O apenas y había logrado, es decir, hacer gritar a Cheetara de placer puro, Panthro lo logró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y aunque sus cuerpos eran muy distintos, Panthro estaba mejor "equipado" que León-O y sabía como utilizar lo que tenía.

Al final, él se encontraba hincado con Cheetara colocada cobre él, abrazada a su cuello, subiendo y bajando rítmicamente mientras el Thundercat devoraba los senos de la mujer, la cual sintió como su interior comenzaba a hervir.

Panthro... yo...

Si, déjalo venir preciosa.

Los labios de ambos se unieron salvajemente, sin embargo, en el momento en que el éxtasis fue demasiado, ambos separaron sus bocas y dejaron salir un grito de total y completo éxtasis, acompañado de los nombres de cada uno.

El grito de ambos resonó en el pasillo, llegando hasta los sorprendidos oídos de León-O y Tigro, los cuales se quedaron totalmente pasmados.

Cheetara sintió todo su cuerpo temblar. Panthro abrazó su cuerpo firmemente y la recostó en la cama, no dejando de mover sus caderas, aunque muy lentamente.

E-eso fue...

Shhh, descansa.

Panthro comenzó a descender en el cuerpo de ella, saliendo lentamente de el punto de placer. Bañando con besos el mas mínimo rincón del cuerpo de Cheetara. Y al final, se acomodó junto a ella, abrazándola contra su cuerpo.

Descansa preciosa... descansa.

Cheetara sonrió y sintió como su cuerpo sucumbía ante el sueño, y mas debido a que Panthro la mecía entre sus brazos.

El Thundercat se quedó pensativo unos segundos y abrió la boca para hacer una pregunta, pero un sonido le distrajo.

Volteó a ver a la fuente del sonido y sonrió hinchado de orgullo.

Cheetara estaba totalmente dormida, con una sonrisa en el rostro y ronroneando como una linda y satisfecha gatita.

Damas y caballeros... el gran Panthro lo hace de nuevo.

Y con ese pensamiento en su mente, Panthro se quedó lentamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Cheetara parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su alrededor. Panthro no estaba en ninguna parte.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación, recorrió el pasillo y entró a la sala de controles.

Buenos días.

Los presentes voltearon a verla. León-O la miró algo resentido, Tigro lo mas calmado posible, y Panthro sonrió.

Buenos días Cheetara.

Tigro se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

Hola.

Hola...

No te sientas mal, por favor.

Tras decirlo, Tigro depositó un beso en la mejilla de la felina, la cual sonrió.

Todo está bien.

Tigro salió a hacer varios pendientes que tenía, en tanto que León-O procuró no mirar a la mujer.

Cheetara cruzó unas cuantas palabras con Panthro, el cual le dio los reportes de los al derredores.

Iré a investigar.

Claro.

Intentó retirarse, pero Panthro tomó una de sus manos antes de que tuviese tiempo de irse.

Cuídate, ¿Si?

Tras decirlo, Panthro besó la mano que sostenía, para después soltarla y seguir con lo suyo.

Cheetara sonrió ligeramente y dio media vuelta, saliendo segundos después.

¿León-O?

Dime Panthro.

El Thundercat dejó lo que hacía y se levantó, acercándose a León-O.

Te voy a decir una cosa.

Panthro se cruzó de brazos e hizo su mirada mas amenazadora.

Despreciaste a Cheetara, no le dijiste buenos días, y cuando te sonrió te volteaste hacia cualquier lado.

Pero...

Pero nada, se te nota en la mirada que estás muy, muy enojado con ella. ¡pero solo con ella! ¿Por qué no conmigo también?

Esque...

Esque nada, prometiste cuidarla, defenderla y quererla, sabiendo que un día iba a estar conmigo o con Tigro.

Esque...

León-O se recargó en una pared.

La sentía como mía... mi propiedad.

Es tu esposa, no tu almohada, ni tu lápiz. No te pertenece aún y que sea tu mujer. Déjale esos ridículos a Tigro, pero no los hagas tu.

Esque... cuando estuve con ella, me llamó Tigro.

¿Y qué con eso? Sabes perfectamente que ellos dos se quieren, que no estén casados fue algo que sucedió y punto, pero es lógico que en su primera vez estuviera pensando en Tigro y no en ti.

¡Pero y qué hay de ti?

¿De mi?

¿Creen que no los escuché? Su grito se escuchó por todo el pasillo. Creo que hasta Mum-Ra los escuchó.

Panthro resopló enojado. Cheetara había gritado su nombre, había estado pensando en él todo ese tiempo, y León-O estaba celoso de que en su primera ocasión, ella hubiese pensado en Tigro. Panthro suavizó su mirada y tomó de los hombros al mas joven.

Mira, León-O, esto no es fácil, para nadie. No quieras hacerte la víctima, que si hay alguien que sea víctima aquí, son Cheetara y Tigro. ¿de acuerdo?

Mejor te disculpas con ella. Sabes perfectamente que se va a echar la culpa de que estés enojado, y no es su culpa. Tu lo sabes.

León-O se mantuvo pensativo unos segundos.

¿Qué va a pasar cuando ella esté con Tigro? Sabes perfectamente que nosotros hemos tenido sexo con ella, pero lo que ellos van a hacer, será hacer el amor. ¿Y qué vas a hacer tu? ¿Ir e interrumpirlos? ¿Celar a Cheetara?

...creo que, pensé solo en mi mismo.

Cierto, eso hiciste.

Voy a pedir disculpas.

Tras decirlo, el señor de los Thundercats se alejó por el pasillo, y Panthro sonrió.

A pesar de que los problemas entre León-O se solucionaron, los problemas con Tigro apenas comenzaban, puesto que tras dos largos meses de matrimonio con León-O, Cheetara continuaba sin hacer nada con Tigro.

En serio no lo entiendo Panthro.

¿Qué no entiendes León-O?

Esque... yo creí que Cheetara estaba desesperada por buscar a Tigro, y siguen sin hacer nada, ninguno toma el primer paso.

No esperarás que salten uno sobre el otro, ¿Cierto?

Bueno... ¿Si?

Panthro sonrió. León-O era definitivamente ingenuo.

Lo haría si lo suyo fuera total, completa, y pura pasión. Pero para que ellos lleguen a algo mas, es necesario un momento especial, romántico, tierno.

¿Y?

Y con nosotros rondando todo el tiempo, digamos que no se puede hacer eso.

Ah.

En ese instante, apareció Tigro, el cual se recargó en una pared.

¿Todo bien?

¿Eh? Ah, si todo bien...

Tigro miró a su alrededor algo triste, siendo notado por sus compañeros, sin embargo, no había nada que pudieran hacer.

En esos instantes, Cheetara regresaba al cubil felino tras haber vigilado los al derredores.

Hola Felino, hola Felina.

Los gemelos voltearon y sonrieron.

¿Qué hacen?

Acabamos de llegar, salimos un rato con los deslizadores.

Si, ¡Y hubieras visto la caída de Felino! ¡Se dio un golpe horrible! ¡JAJAJA!

¡No me pegué tan fuete!

¡No, solamente chillaste de dolor!

Ya, calma niños.

Cheetara avanzó al interior del cubil felino, Felina le siguió de inmediato.

¿A dónde vas?

Voy a tomar un baño.

Ah, bien.

La pequeña Thundercat salió corriendo, seguida por su hermano.

En esos instantes, Tigro se encontraba en el baño, abriendo la regadera y templando el agua.

Que me falta... qué me falta... ah ya se.

Tigro salió del baño y dejó la regadera abierta, en ese instante llegó Cheetara.

¿Abierta?... seguramente Felina la preparó para mi.

Se sacó la ropa y la colocó en el cesto, dejando su broche Thundercat en un lugar seguro, y después entró a la regadera, cerrando la cortina.

Un minuto mas tarde, Tigro entró y cerró la puerta. Observó la cortina cerrada y se encogió de hombros, no recordaba haberla cerrado, pero no importaba.

Se sacó la ropa y dejó a un lado su broche Thundercat, después abrió la cortina.

¡AHH!!!!!!

¡AY, PERDÓN!

Tigro se quedó totalmente helado, aún con la cortina entre sus manos, por lo que solo atinó a ponerse de espaldas.

P-perdón, no sabía que estabas bañándote.

No hay problema... tu abriste la llave, ¿verdad?

Eh, si...

Lo siento, yo creí que Felina había preparado el baño para mi.

Tigro observó el brazo de Cheetara a un lado suyo y que esta tomaba una toalla, saliendo de la regadera.

No hay problema, claro que puedes tomar el baño antes que yo.

En ese instante, Tigro recordó un pequeñísimo detalle.... estaba desnudo.

S-si no te molesta.

El Thundercat alargó su mano y tomó una segunda toalla, colocándola alrededor de su cintura.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

Ya lo estaba olvidando.

¿Olvidando?

Tigro sonrió.

Lo hermosa que eres debajo de la ropa que nos dio Yaga.

Hubo un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la chita, observó a su compañero de aventuras.

Yo también estaba olvidando lo mismo de ti...

Tigro sonrió y se encaminó a la salida, sin embargo, Cheetara le tomó del brazo.

Espera.

...¿Si?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, hasta que finalmente atinó a rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Tigro, acariciando con sus dedos un poco de su cabello.

Te amo, y lo sabes...

Él sonrió y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de ella. Se mantuvieron así largo rato, hipnotizados uno con la mirada del otro. Finalmente, fue Tigro quien se acercó y rozó sus labios con los de Cheetara, para después besar apenas el labio inferior de ella.

Te amo Cheetara.

Ella sonrió y ambos se entregaron en un largo y cálido beso. El primero en toda su vida.

Tigro sonrió y dejó que sus labios se alimentaran de los de ella y viceversa .

Al separarse, ambos sonrieron. Tigro se encaminó a cerrar la regadera. Después de ello, cargó con facilidad a Cheetara en sus brazos.

Entró a su habitación y la dejó suavemente en la cama.

Se miraron largo rato, uno fijo en la mirada del otro. Cheetara se enderezó y quedó sentada, restregando su rostro contra el de Tigro, el cual respondió con la misma acción, comenzando ambos a ronronear suavemente.

Al separarse, Tigro comenzó a dibujar con las yemas de sus dedos los rasgos del rostro de ella, para después colocar la palma de su mano en su mejilla, dejando que ella se recargara en esta.

Continuaron ronroneando, mientras Cheetara se hincaba, sentada en sus talones, para colocar ambas manos a los lados del rostro de Tigro, acariciándolo suavemente, delineando sus ojos y rozando con los dedos sus labios.

Ambos se acercaron una vez mas y unieron sus labios, en un beso largo, pero todo el tiempo tierno.

Tigro se soltó del beso y comenzó a descender por el cuello de ella, haciéndola que doblara un poco el cuerpo para tener libre acceso a su pecho, el cual continuaba cubierto por la toalla.

Llevó sus manos y desató el nudo que la mantenía en su lugar, y al abrirse, mostró los pechos perfectos de la hermosa Thundercat.

Se acercó y comenzó a besarlos suavemente, empujando con su cabeza para que ella se hiciera un poco mas atrás, sosteniéndola con ambas manos de la cadera.

Cheetara dejó salir ligeros sonidos de sus labios mientras que acariciaba la nuca del Thundercat, sonriendo levemente ante lo que sentía.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, ella bajó sus manos y deshizo el nudo de la toalla de Tigro, la cual cayó libremente, dejándolos a ambos desnudos.

Sonrieron. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto así, y eso había sido antes de la muerte de Yaga. Y ahora, la desnudez que les era tan natural, ahora les resultaba excitante.

Nunca se habían tocado, no de esa forma, por lo que ahora, explorar un cuerpo totalmente desconocido, era como internarse en una tierra virgen.

Continuaron explorándose, besando y recorriendo hasta el mas recóndito e íntimo rincón de sus cuerpos, dejando escapar de los labios de ambos sonidos casi imperceptibles, cargados de amor y ternura. Era extraño, pero entre ellos, la pasión no estaba presente.

Fué entonces cuando estuvieron listos para el último paso de la consumación de aquella unión. Tigro levantó las caderas de ella y esta le envolvió con sus piernas, sin embargo, antes de comenzar a avanzar, el Thundercat comenzó a ser todo un hervidero de dudas.

Cheetara ya había estado con León-O, él era inexperto... pero Panthro era otra historia. No había mujer en Thundera que no supiera de "Panthro el grande" y deseara una sola noche con él. Muy pocas le querían como un simple amigo, y entre ellas estaba Cheetara.

Recordó el grito de éxtasis que había escuchado semanas atrás, y tuvo miedo. Si él no se podía igualar a Panthro, podría quedar mal a los ojos de ella, o cosas peores, o...

¿Tigro?

El Thundercat levantó la cabeza y observó el rostro lleno de amor de Cheetara, la cual le miró con ternura.

Nada de eso sucederá. A mi no me interesa si eres bueno, o malo, no importa...

Tigro sonrió confortado por esas palabras.

¿tan claro soy a tus ojos?

Así es, tus ojos me revelan todas tus preocupaciones... y además, todo lo que pensaste, lo dijiste en voz alta.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de ella, haciendo sonrojar a Tigro.

P-perdón.

Tranquilo mi amor.

Ella tomó el rostro de Tigro en sus manos y lo acercó para besarlo. Mientras esto ocurría, él entró muy lentamente en el cuerpo de Cheetara.

Los labios de ella se abrieron jalando de golpe una pequeña bocanada de aire, su espalda se arqueó y sus brazos se aferraron a la espalda de Tigro.

Era verdaderamente extraño, y a la vez placentero. Había estado antes con León-O, y con Panthro, pero ahora todo era distinto. León-O la hacía sentir bien, pero de algún modo incompleta, y Panthro... era cierto, era todo un experto y le hacía sentir muy bien, pero a veces la lastimaba sin querer, su cuerpo no siempre podía con los embistes de Panthro... e igualmente, estaba incompleta.

Pero Tigro era distinto. Sus cuerpos eran como las piezas perfectas de un rompecabezas, sus almas se complementaban la una con la otra, y sus corazones latían exactamente al mismo ritmo.

Los ojos de ella se posaron en su rostro. Él se mordía los labios intentando no gritar, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración ruidosa al emerger de su nariz.

Finalmente se miraron fijamente, y sonrieron, fundiéndose de nuevo en un beso.

Tigro comenzó a mover su cuerpo dentro del de Cheetara, disfrutando del sentimiento de fusionar sus cuerpos, explorando los labios de la pareja. Finalmente, la pasión se apoderó de ellos y comenzaron a jadear incontrolablemente, dejando decir entrecortadamente palabras que solo se decían entre ellos, entre ello, que se amaban.

Finalmente llegaron al mismo tiempo al clímax, dejando salir un sonido de éxtasis, el cual ahogaron en la boca del otro.

Las sensaciones de placer comenzaron a desvanecerse, dejando que solamente se escucharan sonidos entrecortados de su respiración agitada.

Te amo Cheetara... siempre te amaré.

Lo se... yo también te amo, Tigro.

Sonrieron y se acomodaron, uno en los brazos del otro, entrelazando una de sus piernas.

Cheetara sonrió. En realidad, ambos eran piezas de un rompecabezas, parecía que hubiesen sido arrancados uno del cuerpo del otro, puesto que sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente.

Y así, unidos, durmieron tranquilamente toda la noche, repitiendo en sueños lo echo cuando estaban consientes.

Tras esa unión, las cosas mejoraron considerablemente en el cubil felino. Tardaron dos meses en poner en claro todo lo que se debía poner en claro, pero al final, la paz había llegado al lugar, por lo que el esposo y los dos amantes de Cheetara llegaron a un acuerdo.

Después de la cena, los Thundercats solían reunirse y conversar durante horas. León-O, como señor de los Thundercats, usaba y gastaba mas energía que los demás, por lo que procuraba acostarse temprano. Él era el que iniciaba el pacto silencioso entre los tres varones.

Si se levantaba y tomaba a Cheetara de los hombros haciendo un ligero cabeceo señalando el piso de arriba, ella sonreía y aceptaba con la cabeza, señal de que lo alcanzaría en unos minutos. Pero de no ser así, simplemente le plantaba un beso en la mejilla y le deseaba buenas noches, momento en el que Snarf solía salir corriendo para dormir en la cama de León-O, cosa que no podía hacer con Cheetara en el mismo lugar.

El siguiente era Panthro, al levantarse, se dirigía a Cheetara y la tomaba de la cintura, cargándola con toda facilidad, deseando buenas noches y pidiendo disculpas por que Cheetara se tenía que retirar. De lo contrario, simplemente se levantaba, deseaba buenas noches y, el igual que León-O, besaba la mejilla de su compañera, guiñándole después un ojo a Tigro, desapareciendo del lugar.

Finalmente, Tigro, el cual tras desaparecer los otros dos, esperaba a que la conversación terminara y se acercaba a Cheetara, besando su mano, retirándose juntos a la habitación del Thundercat.

Y así, en un ambiente tranquilo de vez en cuando, pasaron las semanas, los meses... y los Thundercats se encontraban mejor que nunca. Habían encontrado que no estaban solos, y tenían a su lado tres nuevos integrantes de su propia raza. Pumyra, Bengali y Linx-O.

Se habían transformado en compañeros de aventuras, e inclusive se había creado ciertos lazos familiares, puesto que Bengali y Tigro se comportaban como hermanos, y posiblemente, en realidad lo eran.

Linx-O aportaba su sabiduría y su forma de ser. Y a pesar de estar ciego, se había integrado a la perfección al grupo de los Thundercats.

Y finalmente Pumyra, quien aunque era de carácter fuerte y algo agresiva, era una excelente curadora y buena amiga, cosa que hacía feliz a Cheetara, quien tenía una pequeña amistad con la felina.

Una noche, Pumyra y Cheetara se encontraban platicando en la habitación de esta última, contándose secretos y hablando de sus recuerdos.

Debo admitirlo Cheetara, yo no podría con tres hombres seguidos. Me sentiría... incómoda.

Se de lo que hablas... me pasó al principio.

Además, yo no podría compartir un momento íntimo con otro que no fuera B... perdón, nada.

¿Bengali?

¡Claro que no!

¡Oh, vamos Pumyra! No es ningún misterio que te gusta.

¡Que si se lo dices a alguien...

No se lo diré a nadie, pierde cuidado.

Ambas mujeres se rieron un poco sobre lo que acababan de hablar, hasta que Pumyra se puso seria.

Es cierto, necesitamos de lo que tu haces para que los Thundercats prevalezcan... pero, yo no creo poder hacerlo. ¡Y ni tampoco quiero hacerlo!

Tranquila, lo se. Aunque tuvieses que hacer lo que yo, tienes todo el derecho a negarte, esto no es una obligación, ¿Me entiendes?

Creo que si.

Ese es trabajo nuestro, de Felina y mío.

En un par de años, Felina estará lista, ¿verdad?

Y también Felino, eso me pone nerviosa, no me gusta.

Felino también tendrá derechos sobre ti... derechos, no me gusta esa palabra. Suena a que fueras un objeto o algo por el estilo.

Lo se... pero, Felino es algo distinto, no me agrada la idea de compartir algo íntimo con él.

¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Pediré consejo a Yaga...

Pumyra frunció el ceño visiblemente extrañada, por lo que Cheetara comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

S-si, tu sabes, mi sexto sentido.

Ah, eso.

Creo que a Felino le gusta una chica, una amazona tengo entendido.

¿Un Thundercat y una amazona?

Posiblemente no sea malo que combinemos nuestra sangre Thundercat con alguna otra raza. Las amazonas son excelentes guerreras, y magníficas personas.

Supongo que no.

Lo mismo con Felina, la he notado un poco distraída, creo que le gusta alguien.

Es normal, está en la edad, ya es toda una adolescente.

Lo se...

En ese instante, escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo, y un ligero bostezo.

¿Quién anda en el pasillo?

Tranquila Pumyra, es solo Panthro.

¿Cómo estás tan segura?

Llevo siendo su pareja mas de un año, lo conozco bien.

¿Y qué hace despierto a estas horas?

Creo que la pregunta es qué hacemos nosotras despiertas a estas horas, Panthro es siempre el primero en levantarse.

¿Levantarse? ¿Platicamos toda la noche?

Así parece.

Ambas sonrieron. Esas pláticas "entre mujeres" siempre eran muy entretenidas. A veces hacían partícipe a Felina, pero ese día la jovencita había estado muy cansada como para participar en la plática.

En un par de horas estará listo el desayuno.

¿Desayuno?

Por la mente de Cheetara pasaron varias imágenes de los alimentos que usualmente comían, y sintió algo de asco.

Creo que yo no voy a desayunar.

¿Y eso?

No se, no tengo deseos de comer.

Pues yo si, por ejemplo...

Pumyra se hincó en la cama y comenzó a contar con los dedos sobre los distintos alimentos que le gustaría tomar en el desayuno, sin embargo, Cheetara comenzó a poner cara de asco, hasta que finalmente se puso de pié de un brinco y salió corriendo de la habitación, tambaleándose un poco.

¡Cheetara!

Pumyra salió corriendo detrás de su compañera, siendo guiada finalmente por el sonido de ella devolviendo el estómago en el baño.

¿Cómo te sientes?

Cheetara volteó a ver a su amiga e hizo una mueca de asco, antes de volver a vomitar.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, Pumyra se dedicó a sobar la espalda de la felina, intentando calmarla ente la molestia de devolver solamente saliva, puesto que su estómago estaba vacío.

¿Mejor?

Algo.

Cheetara tomó la toalla que su compañera le tendía y se limpió la boca.

Y... ¿Ya lo sabías?

Pumyra preguntó con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa traviesa. Cheetara reflejó algo de tristeza en su rostro, por lo que la sonrisa de su amiga desapareció y tomó una de las manos de su compañera.

Tenía sospechas...

¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?

...a nadie.

Cheetara comenzó a llorar.

No se que hacer... he estado con los tres... y...

Tranquila, shhh, no pasa nada malo.

¡Pero y si...

Por favor Cheetara, ven.

Ambas se pusieron de pié, Cheetara apoyada en Pumyra, y ambas avanzaron hacia la habitación de la primera.

Este día lo pasarás conmigo, ¿De acuerdo?

¿Para que?

Vamos mujer, soy enfermera, puedo disipar nuestras dudas.

Pero...

Nada de peros, pon tu mejor cara y le diremos a Panthro, aprovechando que ya está despierto, que tu vas a salir conmigo, que regresaremos esta noche. ¿De acuerdo?

Cheetara aceptó con la cabeza.

Bien, voy a hablar con Panthro, y...

¿De qué van a hablar con Panthro?

Dando la vuelta en el corredor, se encontraba León-O, el cual no las había visto, simplemente escuchado sus voces, mas al observar a su esposa apoyada en Pumyra, sintió un bajo de presión.

¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien Cheetara?

Si, está bien.

¿Qué sucedió?

Amaneció algo desvelada y con fiebre.

León-O acercó su mano a la frente de Cheetara.

Yo la siento normal.

Pumyra me ayudó con la fiebre, pero aún me sentía algo mal.

Oh.

Cheetara y yo vamos a salir juntas.

Claro, ¿Es lejos?

Eh...

Panthro ya debe estar despierto, puede llevarlas en el tanque felino.

No te preocupes, podemos solas.

Tras decirlo, ambas dieron media vuelta y entraron a la habitación de Cheetara, León-O se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba Panthro.

Ambas mujeres se desaparecieron durante todo el día. Los únicos que sabían algo de ellas eran Bengali y Linx-O, los cuales fueron prácticamente echados por Pumyra del lugar donde los tres mas nuevos Thundercats residían.

Ya era algo tarde, todos se encontraban cenando en demasiada paz, puesto que los felinos comían como les era habitual, y Linx-O platicaba con Bengali, pero Panthro, León-O y Tigro apenas y comían, jugaban con la comida, moviéndola a un lado y al otro con los tenedores, llevándose muy de vez en cuando algo a la boca.

En ese instante, escucharon algo.

¡Vamos, ven para acá de inmediato!

Pero esque...

¡Me has estado renegando todo el día, ven para acá!

De repente, apareció en la puerta la figura de Pumyra, la cual jalaba a regañadientes a Cheetara.

¡Donde estaban!

No molestes Bengali.

Dijo sencillamente la Thundercat mientras soltaba a Cheetara, la cual lucía bastante nerviosa.

Cheetara...

Pumyra le dio un ligero codazo a su compañera, la cual dio un paso al frente.

Yo... necesito decirles algo.

¿Están bien?

¿No les sucedió nada?

¿Qué necesitas decirnos Cheetara?

Ella tomó mucho aire y levantó la mirada, sonriendo.

Estoy... mejor que nunca... estoy embarazada.

Hubo un largo silencio, los felinos dejaron caer sus tenedores, los cuales hicieron un sonido molesto al chocar contra los platos, y por demás, nadie se movió.

Cheetara sintió un enorme dolor en el pecho, y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Yo... compermiso.

Dio media vuelta e intentó salir corriendo debido a la vergüenza que sentía. El rostro de sus compañeros le había demostrado que ellos no estaban felices, y ahora, ella tendría que lidiar con todo sola, tendría que...

De repente, en su carrera fue detenida por unos brazos que rodearon su cintura.

¡Espera!

Sin mas tiempo, su cuerpo giró y dos fuertes manos le asieron levantándola y comenzando a girar por el aire.

¡Es maravilloso, Cheetara!

¡Bájame, León-O!

¡No la bajes, no la bajes!

A continuación fue Panthro quien tomó a Cheetara, solamente que el la cargó entre sus brazos de la forma en que la tomaba para recostarla en la cama, solo que esta vez la hizo girar varias veces en sus brazos.

¡No, Panthro, me están mareando!

Finalmente, Cheetara "tocó tierra" encontrándose cara a cara con Tigro, el cual la abrazó con toda la ternura posible.

Cuando se soltaron, Cheetara contempló la mirada de cada uno.

Estaban felices, realizados, ansiosos, orgullosos...

Y... ¿Quién es el padre?

La sonrisa de Cheetara desapareció, y Panthro solo atinó a darle un severo coscorrón a León-O, el cual captó de inmediato el mensaje.

Yo...

No es necesario que respondas, preciosa, sabemos la respuesta.

El pequeño grupo sonrió.

Las dudas de Cheetara comenzaron a disiparse. No importaba quien fuera el padre de ese hijo en su vientre, el niño sería el primogénito de la Señora de los Thundercats, por lo que tendría el derecho absoluto a ser el futuro Señor de los Thundercats. Y no solo eso, tendría tres adorables papis, los cuales difícilmente le dejarían de mimar.

Ahora su preocupación, era que el pequeño fuese a ser demasiado mimado...

A partir de ese instante, los tres Thundercats se desvivían por complacer a la felina, sobre todo, impidiéndole que fuera a las batallas, o dejándola en el tanque felino, puesto que no importaba que se opusiera uno, dos, o los tres felinos, ella no dejaba de salir a hacer sus deberes como Thundercat.

Los primeros meses fueron, no mas que extraños. Los "padres" del bebé en el vientre de Cheetara habían comenzado a resentir los efectos del embarazo.

Cada uno tenía una parte que sanar. El apetito sexual de Cheetara había aumentado considerablemente, por lo que sin importar lo que estuviese haciendo, prácticamente dos veces al día, si no es que tres, Cheetara ese acercaba a Panthro y comenzaba a besar su cuello u oídos, encendiendo de inmediato al experimentado Thundercat, el cual pedía disculpas y se retiraba con su pareja, la cual sonreía con satisfacción al tener a aquél hombre en su cama cuantas veces ella lo deseara.

Por otro lado, usualmente, tras "raptar" por segunda vez a Panthro en un día, Cheetara se convertía en un mar de lágrimas, por lo que León-O acudía en su ayuda y la mimaba durante largas horas, dependiendo del día. Si salía algún imprevisto, no le quedaba otra que dejarla y salir a cumplir con su deber, claro que ella se salía con la suya y se iba con él y los demás Thundercats.

Y finalmente Tigro, el cual era el "desafortunado" cocinero de media noche, puesto que los poco a poco crecientes antojos de su compañera, le despertaban en la noche, razón, por la que se había mudado al piso de la recámara de Cheetara.

Pero entre los tres se llevaban la mejor parte. Observar y participar en los cambios de Cheetara, el lento crecimiento del vientre de ella. No había aumentado mas que unos cinco centímetros o seis, de seguro, pero disfrutaban observándola frente al espejo, totalmente desnuda intentando imaginar como luciría después de un tiempo. Además de escuchar sus sueños de madre y la forma en que les hacía partícipe de ellos.

Sin embargo, las cosas no podían ir bien siempre. Contando con tres meses y un par de semanas de embarazo, cuando la paz y la felicidad estaban mas allá de lo que se habían imaginado... algo sucedió.

Cheetara se encontraba sentada debajo de un enorme árbol. Sostenía en sus manos un libro, y de vez en cuando desviaba su mirada para observar a "sus" Thundercats peleando por cualquier tontería.

Normalmente, se portaban tranquilos, a veces inmaduros, sobre todo León-O, pero entre ellos, algo había cambiado. Compartían muchas cosas, aparte de a ella, eran muy amigos, y poco a poco se habían vuelto mas cercanos de lo que ni siquiera se habían imaginado.

Separados, eran normales, como todos les habían visto antes de que iniciara lo de sus relaciones con ella y otras cosas... pero juntos.

Era una historia distinta. Hablaban, charlaban, se empujaban, peleaban sin hacerlo en verdad, inclusive, durante la comida, solían "robarse" alimento los unos a los otros, acabando con una discusión digna de niños de seis años.

Cheetara comenzó a sentir algo de hambre, por lo que dejó su libro al lado y se apoyó en el árbol, acción que no pasó desapercibida por Tigro, el cual se hizo invisible, ocasionando un choque entre León-O y Panthro, los cuales se le habían ido encima, apareciendo ya fuera de la pelea, y corriendo hacia Cheetara.

¿Te ayudo?

No es problema.

Oh vamos, te ayudo a que te levantes.

Cheetara sonrió. Sin embargo, todos sus movimientos habían sido seguidos muy de cerca por su peor enemigo... Mum-Ra.

Así que... esa es la razón por la que la Thundercat no ha aparecido...

¿Qué tanto murmuras, Mum-Ra?

Reptilio, tengo una misión para ti, y tus mutantes...

Tras decirlo, una sonrisa adornó con crueldad el rostro de Mum-Ra.

Minutos mas tarde, en el Cubil felino, Cheetara se encontraba sentada comiendo algo de fruta con azúcar en un plato, mientras Panthro y León-O se le iban encima a Tigro por haberlos dejado a mitad de una pelea. En ese instante, comenzó a brillar el ojo de Thundera.

Un momento... Espada del Augurio, quiero ver mas allá de lo evidente.

Ante los ojos de León-O, se presentó un ataque masivo al tercer planeta por parte de los mutantes. Los pueblos de los Berbils, los cuidadores de unicornios, las amazonas... muchos pueblos estaban siendo atacados cruelmente.

Por Yaga, esto no puede estar sucediendo.

¿Qué sucede?

Cheetara se acercó al grupo con mirada preocupada.

Son los mutantes, están atacando a los pueblos del tercer planeta.

Tenemos que ir.

Yo voy con ustedes.

No Cheetara, esta vez que quedarás, es un ataque masivo.

A mi me huele a trampa.

A mi también Tigro... por favor Cheetara, quédate digan.

Finalmente ella aceptó el echo de quedarse en el cubil felino, mientras todos los Thundercats se preparaban para el combate.

Snarf se quedará contigo Cheetara.

¡Claro Cheetara, el buen Snarf es un excelente guardián!

No lo dudo.

Cheetara se acercó al Tanque felino y con ambas manos tomó la cabeza de Panthro, depositando un beso en su frente, lo mismo con Tigro y León-O.

Cuídense mucho.

No te preocupes Cheetara.

Y haciendo su grito de batalla, el Tanque felino arrancó, perdiéndose a la distancia en cuestión de poco tiempo.

Bien Cheetara, ahora vamos adentro para que te acuestes y tomes una larga siesta.

Gracias Snarf, pero creo que no la necesito.

En ese instante, Cheetara escuchó una muy, muy débil voz, por lo que hizo lo que su sentido común le dictaba, volteó hacia abajo.

Ahí estaba, pidiendo ayuda a gritos, uno de los micro seres a los que tantos problemas les habían causado los Thundercats por accidente.

¿Qué sucede?

Cheetara se agachó y colocó su mano, el micro ser saltó a ella y comenzó a gritar.

¡Atacan nuestro pueblo, nos hemos refugiado pero ya destruyeron nuestras casas!

¿Quiénes? ¿Los mutantes?

¡Es solo uno, pero no podemos hacer nada contra él!

Iré a ayudar.

¡Pero Cheetara, los chicos dijeron que te quedaras aquí!

¿No están los demás Thundercats?

No, están combatiendo a otros mutantes.

¿Y por qué te dejaron?

¡Esque Cheetara está embarazada, meeow, y debe de cuidarse!

Eso ya lo se Snarf, pero debo seguir el código de Thundera y defender a estos micro seres, además, solamente es un mutante, no sucederá nada.

Cheetara sonrió y tomó entre sus manos al micro ser.

Cuidado, por que iremos muy rápido.

Tras decirlo, Cheetara comenzó a correr, no a su velocidad máxima, pero si bastante rápido.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la aldea de los micro seres, esta se encontraba en perfecto estado.

Pero, qué es lo que sucede, micro ser, qué es lo que...

Cheetara abrió sus manos esperando ver al pequeño micro ser, pero en su lugar, se encontró con un muy pequeño y diminuto...

¡MUM-RA!

Lo aventó lejos e intentó correr, sin embargo, Mum-Ra ya se encontraba frente a ella, en su tamaño normal.

Bella Thundercat, ha sido muy sencillo el que caigas en mi trampa, ¿No lo crees?

¡Aléjate de mi!

Tranquila, no queremos que nada le sucede a ese bebé que llevas en el vientre, ¿Cierto?

Cheetara agrandó sus ojos e instintivamente se llevó las manos al vientre.

Te aseguro, que esto no te dolerá... por ahora.

Un extraño humo comenzó rodear a la Thundercat, a la cual no le sirvió de mucho resistirse, y cayó inconsciente.

En ese instante, el ojo de Thundera intentó darle aviso a león-O de lo que ocurría, sin embargo, él se encontraba demasiado ocupado venciendo mutantes para tener tiempo y ver que era lo que iba mal.

Unos minutos mas tarde, los Thundercats regresaban al cubil felino después de la extraña huída de todos los mutantes.

Al llegar, Snarf les esperaba en la puerta.

¡Sniaaarf! Se tardaron mucho Thundercats.

Vamos Snarf, todo salió bien.

El grupo salió del tanque felino, haciendo brincar del susto a Snarf.

¡Pero donde está Cheetara!

De inmediato todos se miraron los unos a los otros.

¿Cómo que donde está?

¡La dejamos a tu cuidado!

Snarf, ¿Dónde está Cheetara?

Bu-bueno, vino un micro ser, meow, y le pidió ayuda a Cheetara, ella se fue poco después de que ustedes se marcharon.

La preocupación fue general, se apresuraron a subir al tanque felino y se dirigieron a la aldea de los micro seres, sin embargo, no había rastro de Cheetara.

¡León-O, león-O!

El señor de los Thundercats miró a uno de los micro seres que se acercaba a él corriendo.

¡Vimos a la mujer! A Cheetara, se la llevó Mum-Ra.

¿Mum-Ra...?

Pero por qué llevarse a Cheetara.

No lo se, pero mi esposa y mi hijo están en problemas.

Es cierto.

Vamos.

Los Thundercats se dirigieron a toda prisa a la pirámide de Mum-Ra, ignorando lo que en ese momento sucedía.

Hasta que despiertas, gatita.

¡Suéltame!

Cheetara intentó luchar contra las sogas que le mantenían atada a una mesa ceremonial de roca, sin embargo, le era imposible.

¡Qué es lo que quieres de mi!

De ti, nada mi bella Thundercat, lo que deseo, es lo normal... el ojo de Thundera.

Jamás lo obtendrás, aunque lo tuvieras, nunca podrías utilizarlo.

Tal vez no, pero tu me has dado una idea...

Mum-Ra se acercó y colocó una de sus manos sobre el vientre de Cheetara, la cual gruñó enfadada ante el toque.

Este ser en tu vientre, es un Thundercat... le despojaré de su alma y se la entregaré a los espíritus del mal.

No te dejaré que le hagas daño...

Pero no te debes de preocupar, tu hijo si tendrá un alma...

Una sonrisa cruel apareció en la boca de Mum-Ra.

La mía...

...¿Qué?

Mi alma entrará al cuerpo de este bello ser, creceré fingiendo ser un Thundercat, y cuando llegue el momento, el ojo de Thundera será todo mío.

No te lo permitiré.

¿Y qué harás? ¿Acabar con la vida de tu propio hijo? No te preocupes, no tendrás que preocuparte. Durante tu inconciencia los espíritus del mal utilizaron su magia en ti, y tu no recordarás nada de lo que ha sucedido.

Cuando tu bebé nazca, ignorarás por completo que tu hijo, en realidad, es Mum-Ra.

Tras decirlo, Mum-Ra comenzó a reír triunfante, mientras Cheetara rogaba por todos los medios que le rescataran.

Es hora de comenzar...

Mum-Ra colocó ambas manos sobre el vientre de Cheetara, iniciando un ritual en un lenguaje desconocido.

Los ojos de la felina se abrieron al máximo al sentir como si le arrancaran partes de su cuerpo. Tras pensarlo un segundo, se dio cuenta de que así era... le estaban arrancando el alma de su niño.

¡DÉJALO!!!

Las lágrimas de Cheetara comenzaron a emerger de sus ojos. El dolor era horrible, verdaderamente insoportable, y en sus oídos, ella podía escuchar el llanto desesperado de su hijo, el cual se aferraba a su madre.

Basta... basta...

Sin embargo, Mum-Ra se encontraba demasiado concentrado en el ritual y en sacar el alma del pequeño, por lo que no estaba poniendo atención a las súplicas de Cheetara, y de haberlo echo, se abría burlado de ella.

¡NO TE ATREVAS A CONTINUAR CON ESO, MUM-RA!!!

Cheetara volteó hacia la voz y sonrió mientras sus lágrimas aún surcaban sus mejillas.

No se había dado cuenta del momento en el que habían llegado, pero ahí estaban los Thundercats, con León-O, Panthro y Tigro al frente, los cuales tenían cara de estar listos para matar a Mum-Ra.

Mum-Ra apenas y salió un poco de su concentración y gruñó. Debía apresurarse, por lo que empezó a hablar mas rápido y a presionar sus manos contra el vientre de Cheetara, la cual lanzó un desgarrados grito de dolor.

¡Te hemos dicho que la dejes en paz!!!!

Tigro lanzó su látigo contra Mum-Ra, sin embargo, este rebotó en una barrera invisible que protegía al inmortal.

¡Pero que...

¡Yo me encargo!

León-O levantó la espada del augurio y gritó, lanzando un rayo contra la barrera invisible, pero esta no cedió.

No es posible...

Un grito de Cheetara les sacó del trance de no haber vencido la barrera con la espada, por lo que Panthro se acercó a león-O.

Si la espada no puede, nada podrá.

No se que le esté haciendo a Cheetara, pero tiene que ver con el bebé que lleva en su vientre.

¡No podemos dejar que le haga daño!

¡Cierto!

Una luz comenzó a surgir del cuerpo de Cheetara, sorprendiendo a todos.

Sea lo que sea lo que está haciendo Mum-Ra, lo está logrando.

La luz que apareció al principio, comenzó a ser opacada por la oscuridad, la cual comenzó a surgir de Mum-Ra e introducirse en el cuerpo de Cheetara.

Sin embargo, la barrera era sostenida por la energía de Mum-Ra, y al irse quedando lentamente sin alma, comenzó a debilitarse.

La barrera se debilita.

Hazlo de nuevo, León-O.

¡HOOOOO!!!!!!

Esta vez, el rayo atravesó con éxito la barrera, pegando después directamente a Mum-Ra.

¡AARGG!!!

Mum-Ra cayó de espaldas al suelo, y toda la negrura dentro de Cheetara salió de golpe y entró de nuevo al cuerpo del inmortal.

¡Como te atreves, Thundercat!

¡Ni siquiera lo intentes Mum-Ra!

León-O, Panthro y Tigro se acercaron y rodearon a Mum-Ra, el cual lucía derrotado, pero tenía una estúpida sonrisa de victoria en el rostro.

Me han vencido Thundercats, pero no he perdido del todo, ahora el niño que nazca de la bella Cheetara carecerá de alma, y no será nada mas que un cascarón vacío. ¡HIAJA A JA, HIA JA JA JA!!!

Aprovechando el shock de los Thundercats, Mum-Ra cambió y corrió a su sarcófago, escapando de los Thundercats.

Por Yaga, ¡Cheetara!

El grupo rodeó a la mujer, la cual tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y completamente en blanco.

Cheetara, vamos, reacciona.

Sin embargo, Cheetara se encontraba en otro lugar.

Todo era blanco y luminoso, y ella caminaba por un largo sendero de luz en el suelo.

¿Mamá?

Cheetara volteó bastante sorprendida. Llevó sus manos tapando sus labios intentando ahogar el grito de sorpresa, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Ahí estaba, abrazándose a si misma una tierna figura sentada en el suelo, con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

Mami... tengo miedo.

Cheetara se acercó, pero la figura retrocedió.

No te haré daño.

No fui yo quien se alejó, este lugar no te dejará quedarme contigo, mamá.

La pequeña figura comenzó a llorar desconsolada, haciendo estremecer a Cheetara. De repente, la oscuridad comenzó a envolver aquél pequeño cuerpo.

Son los espíritus de Mum-Ra... no me dejarán volver...

Todo comenzó a oscurecerse, y las tinieblas envolvieron al ser en el vientre de la felina.

Adiós mamita.

¡No lo permitiré!

Cheetara se lanzó para tomar a su bebé en brazos, logrando de alguna manera sostener aquél cuerpecito de unos cuatro años entre sus brazos.

Ya se hizo un ritual, debe entregarse un alma.

Entonces será la mía.

Pero...

Shhh.

La felina miró unos segundos a la tierna figura en sus brazos y acarició suavemente sus cabellos.

Te pareces mucho... a él.

Es mi papi.

Lo se...

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa, y la inocente criatura desapareció convertida en luces, mientras las tinieblas tragaban a Cheetara.

Todo estará bien, te lo prometo...

Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de desaparecer en la negrura.

En ese instante, el cuerpo de Cheetara emitió un brillo cegador, y finalmente, en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

Lo logró.

Salvó el alma de...

Si, eso fue lo que hizo. Vámonos de aquí, tenemos que revisarla, tal vez y le sucedió algo mas grave.

Todos aceptaron y se llevaron a Cheetara de la pirámide de Mum-Ra, sin siquiera imaginar lo que realmente había sucedido.

Obviamente, no pasó mucho tiempo para que se dieran cuanta de que algo estaba realmente mal, puesto que Cheetara no había despertado en dos días, y ahora que ya había pasado toda una semana, tenían los nervios demasiado alterados.

Me preocupa, no es normal.

Lo se.

¿Qué pudo haber salido mal?

Panthro se sentó a un lado de la cama de la Thundercat.

Puede que en realidad le haya sucedido algo malo...

Pero no podemos hacer nada.

Si podemos.

Tigro llamó la atención de los otros dos con sus palabras.

Mum-Ra dijo algo sobre el alma del bebé... posiblemente, Cheetara arriesgó su alma por la del niño, de ser así, ella nunca volverá.

Hubo una ligera exclamación general.

A menos que vayamos por ella.

Tigro emitió un suspiro.

Pero si fallo, yo tampoco podré volver.

Espera, no estarás hablando de usar tus poderes.

¡No puedes! ¡No debes! Tus habilidades no están completamente desarrolladas.

¡Tengo que intentarlo!

No Tigro, tu habilidad es la ilusión, el transporte astral no es del todo tu fuerte.

Cierto, la última vez acabaste en coma varias semanas.

No importa... esa vez, Cheetara entró y me sacó, es mi turno.

Los tres se miraron unos segundos, León-O fue el primero en hablar.

Y si fallaras, ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Si fallo, atiendas a Cheetara hasta el momento del parto, y después de ello, esperen nuestro despertar durante dos años... si no vuelvo, o volvemos... mátennos.

¿Matarlos?

Es mas fácil encontrar la salida cuando vas a la muerte... que cuando vas a luchar por la vida.

León-O aceptó con la cabeza, si eso era lo que tenía que hacerse, eso se haría.

Tigro se acercó y se acomodó a un lado de Cheetara, Panthro le tendió una mano, Tigro respondió y ambos apretaron fuertemente sus manos.

Cuídate compañero, y tráela de vuelta.

El Thundercat aceptó con la cabeza y se recostó. Tomó una de las manos de Cheetara y cerró sus ojos.

Sintió un enorme vértigo, el sonido del viento silbando violentamente en sus oídos, y su cuerpo se cubrió de un intenso color azul, el cual desapareció cuando Tigro quedó sumido en la inconciencia.

Al desaparecer el vértigo y los sonidos ensordecedores, Tigro abrió sus ojos y se encontró a si mismo en un lugar totalmente oscuro. Sus ojos tardaron mucho en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, y por lo que vio, se encontraba en un lugar muy arruinado, algo así como un palacio con muchos años, estaba prácticamente derrumbándose.

Caminó por los largos pasillos, no se escuchaba nada, y de no ser por su naturaleza felina, lo único que se escucharían serían sus pasos.

Lo único que le comprobó que en aquél lugar existía el sonido, eral el chirriar de las puertas cada vez que entraba en alguna nueva habitación.

Cerró sus ojos, no había mucha diferencia entre tenerlos abiertos o cerrados, pero simplemente intentó relajarse. Aquél lugar era enorme, llevaba horas dando vueltas y no había encontrado nada, ni seres vivientes, ni ventanas, ni una salida, y sobre todo, no había rastro de Cheetara.

Finalmente se comenzó a sentir cansado, se acomodó en el suelo y cerró sus ojos.

No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero sabía que había sido demasiado, puesto que su cuerpo le pesaba enormemente.

Se levantó y se estiró, continuando con su camino del "día" anterior.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento para el Thundercart, el cual no tenía ni idea de cuanto llevaba en ese lugar. Podían haber sido días, tal vez semanas, el tiempo pasaba distinto entre mundos.

De repente, sucedió algo que no había pasado antes, sintió una corriente de aire.

Corrió de inmediato hacia donde la sentía y entró al lugar.

Al llegar, sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a desbordarse por sus mejillas. Ahí estaba ella, Cheetara, cerca de una ventana observando el firmamento.

Cheetara...

La mujer volteó sobre saltada y miró al Thundercat.

T-Tigro... ¡TIGRO!!!

Ambos corrieron y se fundieron en un largo abrazo, se negaban a soltarse el uno al otro, era demasiado bueno haberse encontrado de nuevo.

Mi amor...

Tigro... yo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

No podíamos abandonarte. Vine a buscarte.

Tu no tienes control total sobre tus poderes y...

Shhh. No hay problema, vine aquí para encontrarte y sacarte de aquí.

Cheetara bajó la mirada.

Si pudiera, saldría... pero no puedo.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no?

....este lugar es vigilado por espíritus.

¿Espíritus? Pero si yo no he visto nada.

Eso es por que no tienes total capacidad en tu sexto sentido... ellos vigilan esta habitación... no puedo salir. Lo he intentado muchas veces, y no puedo.

¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

No lo se, cuando desperté, aquí estaba.

La felina caminó hacia la ventana.

¿Cómo es lo demás de este lugar?

Es enorme, y oscuro... esta es la única ventana que he visto.

¿En serio?

¿Qué hay afuera?

Tigro se asomó y observó una noche estrellada bastante hermosa, pero hacia abajo, el palacio de veía como una caída sin fin, igualmente hacia arriba.

Es lo único bello que existe aquí... las estrellas.

Cheetara...

¿Si?

He pasado no se cuanto tiempo subiendo escaleras.

Aja.

Creo que entré justamente por... la entrada del palacio.

¿Y qué con eso?

Que la salida... debe estar arriba.

Tras decirlo, Tigro volteó a ver a su compañera.

Debemos salir de aquí.

Pero...

Cualquier lugar es mejor que aquí.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos.

¿Cómo piensas evitar a los espíritus?

¿Custodian la ventana?

No.

Pues vamos por la ventana.

Tigro se paró en la ventana y apoyó lo mejor que pudo sus dedos en la roca, sintiendo como su punto de apoyo se desquebrajaba.

Creo que podemos lograrlo.

¿Seguro...?

Claro que si.

Suspiraron y se pararon en la ventana, comenzando a subir.

El camino era largo y peligroso, muy seguido se resbalaba alguna piedra del muro dejando sin apoyo a uno de los dos, pero ayudándose mutuamente, confiaban en que lo lograrían.

Sin embargo, aunque las estrellas no dejaban de brillar, sabían que ya era demasiado tiempo escalando, y aún no se veía ninguna salida, el aire se hacía mas pesado, y la noche mas fría.

Tigro, no estamos logrando nada.

Debemos continuar Cheetara, en estos mundos mentales y de espejos, tenemos que...

Tigro se cayó de repente y volteó a ver a Cheetara.

¿Dije de espejos?

Si, lo dijiste.

Tras razonar unos momentos, Cheetara se dio cuenta de lo mismo que Tigro.

Espejos... todo es al revés. ¡Cheetara, podemos salir de aquí!

Miraron al vacío debajo de ellos, y pasaron saliva.

Uno... dos... ¡TRES!

Con ambas manos empujaron el muro al igual con sus pies, saliendo disparados en el aire. Comenzaron a caer mas y mas rápidamente. Se asieron fuertemente y abrazaron sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro.

El frío comenzó a disiparse, y pronto encontraron un calor reconfortante, el calor de un hogar...

¡AHHHH!!!!

Tigro abrió sus ojos y se incorporó de golpe, sorprendiendo a Panthro y a León-O.

¡Tigro!

Ah... ah... ah...

Pero como es posible, ¿Lo lograste?

¿Tan rápido?

...¿Rápido?

Tigro, no han pasado mas que cinco minutos.

El Thundercat abrió la boca sorprendido y volteó a ver a Cheetara. Él había vagado por días enteros en un mar de soledad y desesperación, y solo habían sido cinco minutos del tiempo real... mientras que Cheetara había estado inconsciente toda la semana, ¡Cheetara había estado años encerrada en ese lugar!

Lentamente, ella comenzó a parpadear.

¡Cheetara!

Muchachos... hola.

Sin embargo, Panthro y León-O se lanzaron a abrazarla.

Hey chicos, ¿Qué sucede?

Te extrañamos mucho.

¿A mi? ¿Y porqué?

¿No recuerdas nada?

Bueno... hubo el ataque masivo, y me dejaron en el cubil felino... después vino un micro ser, y... no recuerdo nada más.

¿Nada nada?

No Tigro, nada. ¿Debería?

¡NO!

Cheetara miró algo sorprendida a Tigro.

Así está mejor. Te desmayaste y te pusiste mal, ya pasaron las complicaciones, estuviste inconsciente una semana.

¿Una semana? ¿Y el bebé? ¿está bien?

Si cariño, está bien.

La felina sonrió de la manera en que solamente ella sabía, derritiendo prácticamente a sus tres parejas.

Nosotros te vamos a traer algo de comer, ¿De acuerdo?

Aja.

Tu descansa.

Tigro besó la frente de la mujer, saliendo en compañía de sus dos compañeros.

Y bien, ¿Qué sucedió?

Créanme cuando les digo que fue... horrible.

Tardaste muy poco.

En realidad... fueron varios días.

¿Días?

Chicos, según ustedes, solo fueron cinco minutos, para mi fueron muchos días...

Cheetara estuvo inconsciente una semana.

Eso quiere decir que pasó mucho tiempo encerrada en ese lugar. Mínimo un año... yo creo que mas.

Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo unos segundos.

Ella me contó lo que Mum-Ra había querido hacer con ella, al menos esa vieja momia hizo algo bien.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Los espíritus hicieron un hechizo con Cheetara, cuando despertara de su inconciencia, iba a olvidar absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido desde que el falso micro ser la había llamado, por lo que ha olvidado todo el tiempo que pasó encerrada en la oscuridad.

Es mejor así.

De repente, Tigro se detuvo un momento, todo a su alrededor estaba girando incontrolablemente.

¿Tigro?

A-ayuden a... Cheetara.

No pudo decir mas, puesto que cayó inconsciente al suelo.

¡Tigro!

¡Iré a ver a Cheetara!

León-O salió corriendo en tanto Panthro atendía a su amigo. Al llegar a la habitación de la Thundercat, Cheetara se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

¡Cheetara!

_León-O._

¡Yaga!

_Tu esposa ha sufrido demasiado, y su alma está totalmente dañada... cuídala, León-O._

Yaga desapareció, a el Señor de los Thundercats apretó contra su cuerpo a su mujer.

Horas mas tarde, Pumyra se encontraba revisando a ambos Thundercats. Tigro parecía estar estable, pero Cheetara era otra historia.

Su embarazo va a provocar muchos problemas, va a ser muy delicado. Si lo que dice León-O es cierto y su alma está dañada, eso daña también al cuerpo... un movimiento brusco, un golpe, hasta la mas mínima cosa le podría causar un aborto, al menos hasta que se estabilice, y aunque lo hiciera... creo que el parto va a ser demasiado difícil.

Pumyra emitió un suspiro y salió de la habitación, puesto que ya no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

¿Panthro?

¿Qué sucede?

Tenemos que cuidar a Cheetara, va a la mitad de su embarazo.

...tres meses ya.

Y le faltan otros tres...

**Nota: Humano = 9 meses Felinos = 2 meses y medio Promedio entre ambos = 6 meses**

No podemos permitir que nada malo le suceda.

Estoy contigo compañero.

A mi también cuéntenme.

Ambos voltearon y observaron a Tigro, el cual tenía una media sonrisa.

¿Cómo te sientes?

Mareado, pero bien dentro de lo que cabe.

Los tres sonrieron ante el comentario.

"Gracias a Yaga", Cheetara comenzó a recuperarse, la primera semana la pasó en cama, la segunda comenzó a levantarse de vez en cuando, y para la tercera ya se encontraba en pié.

En aquél mes, había sido toda una delicia para los tres Thundercats observar a Cheetara. Su vientre aumentaba considerablemente de tamaño conforme pasaban los días, por lo que deseaban obligarla a utilizar otro tipo de ropa. Al final, lograron convencerla de utilizar unas mallas blancas, y una blusa del color de su antiguo uniforme con el símbolo Thundercat en el frente, haciéndola ver divina, como toda mujer embarazada.

Los días pasaban con relativa tranquilidad, a excepción de cuando aparecía Mum-Ra, lo cual ponía totalmente furiosos a todos los Thundercats, debido al incidente del secuestro de la Señora de los Thundercats, pero fuera de ahí, la vida era normal.

Pasados poco mas de dos meses desde ese incidente, una noche, Cheetara abrió sus ojos y parpadeó un par de veces. Llevó una de sus manos a su vientre y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

Miró al frente, ahí estaba León-O, completamente dormido, de lado, apoyando su rostro en su brazo izquierdo.

Giró un poco su cabeza hacia atrás y observó a Panthro, de espaldas a ella haciendo un leve ronquido.

Y finalmente, dormido con sus piernas como almohada Tigro, el cual descansaba poco mas arriba de las rodillas de la mujer, abrazando firmemente la pierna de ella.

Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios. Era una escena bonita, ellos ya no le abandonaban para nada, y aunque a veces se sentía asfixiada, otras veces, como cuando dormían, era lindo tenerlos a su alrededor.

¿León-O?

Ella tocó la mejilla del señor de los Thundercats, para después llevar una mano hacia atrás y sacudir levemente la cadera de Panthro.

¿Panthro? ¿Tigro?

Susurró moviendo levemente la pierna que el Thundercat abrazaba. Los tres abrieron los ojos y voltearon a verla, haciéndole reír levemente al observarlos, Panthro con una marca de almohada en el rostro, León-O con un notorio hilo de saliva desde la cama hasta su boca, y Tigro con un ojo abierto y el otro entrecerrado, además de su cabello completamente alborotado.

¿Mm, qué?

¿Qué sucede?

¿Te traigo algo?

Chicos, creo que ya es hora.

Ah... es eso.

Buena suerte.

Me avisas como te fue.

Tras decirlo, los tres retomaron sus posiciones y se durmieron de nuevo, Cheetara miró al techo unos segundos con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

Tres... dos... uno...

¡QUÉE????????

Los tres se incorporaron de un brinco, y miraron a la mujer, la cual les miraba divertida.

¡Voy por Pumyra!

¡Yo llevo a Cheetara!

¡Yo les aviso a los demás!

Tras decirlo, los tres salieron corriendo cada quien por su lado, siendo observados por Cheetara, la cual sonreía apoyando su cabeza en su mano izquierda, intentando adivinar cuanto tiempo se tardarían en darse cuanta que el que había ido por Pumyra, había corrido en dirección equivocada a donde se encontraba la felina, el segundo, la había olvidado a ella, y el tercero iban tres veces que pasaba corriendo frente a la puerta preguntándose a si mismo en donde demonios dormían los demás Thundercats.

Finalmente, escuchó el sonido de un choque verdaderamente impresionante, y comenzó a reír de solo imaginar lo que debió sucederle a los tres Thundercats al no haber podido frenar en su carrera y los tres habían chocado.

Por fin, las tres figuras se aparecieron en la puerta, mirándola seriamente.

¿Muy divertida?

No es mi culpa que enloquecieran de repente.

León-o sonrió y salió del cuarto.

Voy por Pumyra.

Adelante, yo voy a avisar a los demás Thundercats.

Panthro salió de la habitación, y Tigro se acercó, tomando a Cheetara entre sus brazos.

Y yo te voy a llevar al cuarto que tenemos reservado para esto.

Tras decirlo, levantó con cierta facilidad a la Thundercat, llevándosela a una habitación lista para el momento del alumbramiento.

Minutos mas tarde apareció Pumyra.

¿Cómo te sientes?

No muy bien.

La Thundercat frunció el ceño comenzó a revisar a Cheetara, encontrando no muy buenas señales.

Cheetara hizo una ligera expresión de dolor, apretando las sábanas un par de segundos y soltándolas después.

Tranquila, en un momento vendrán Panthro y León-O.

Lo se Tigro, es solo que, algo no anda bien, lo se.

Pero que...

Tigro, ¿Podrías salir un momento?

P-pero Pumyra.

Por favor.

Tigro obedeció la orden, encontrándose con sus compañeros Thundercats afuera.

¿Y tu por qué te sales?

Ordenes de Pumyra.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, en los que los Thundercats caminaban de un lado al otro con cierta desesperación, sobre todo León-O, Panthro y Tigro.

Pero el tiempo pasó, y no había noticias, una hora y media mas tarde, se abrió la puerta dejando pasar a una angustiada Pumyra.

¿Sucede algo malo?

Malo es poco. Está sucediendo...

¿Qué quieres decir con sucediendo?

Cheetara está teniendo problemas, ¿Verdad?

Así es... muchachos, si desean que sea sincera, solo uno va a sobrevivir a esto... o Cheetara, o el bebé.

Se hizo un silencio total, y pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguien reaccionara.

Cheetara me pidió que fuera sincera con ella, y ella sabe lo mismo que ustedes... me pidió, que escoja al bebé.

.....tiene toda la razón.

La apoyo.

Hubiésemos escogido lo mismo...

Esto va a tomar tiempo, y si no sobrevive, tal vez y no puedan despedirse de ella... les sugeriría que tomaran estos momentos en los que está estable y hablen con ella.

Aceptaron levemente con la cabeza y caminaron hacia la puerta abierta, encontrando a la felina con los ojos cerrados y una ligera mueca de dolor.

Hola preciosa.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y les observó unos segundos.

Mis tres caballeros andantes han llegado.

La felina extendió sus brazos, acogiendo entre ellos a los tres Thundercats, los cuales apenas podían contener las lágrimas.

Vamos, voy a estar bien.

P-pero...

Shhh.

Se soltaron y observaron fijamente a Cheetara. León-O sostenía firmemente la mano izquierda de Cheetara, Panthro la derecha, y Tigro descansaba una de sus manos sobre el vientre de ella.

No hay nada que temer, si yo muero, en mi lugar se quedará una pequeña criaturita, a la que amarán tanto o mas de lo que me aman a mi.

Todos sonrieron, león-O se aclaró un poco la garganta.

Ha-hay algo que te he querido decir, verás... yo se que tu siempre vas a amar a Tigro, pero... cuando desperté de la cápsula, pasé de ser un niño a un adulto, y no solo eso, de repente me di cuenta que ya era Señor de los Thundercats... no tuve tiempo de madurar, y te confieso que al ser la única mujer madura del grupo... me sentía extraño siendo asaltado por fantasías durante las noches, y sentimientos que nunca antes había tenido. Panthro fue el que me explicó lo que sucedía, y yo... me sentí extraño al mas tarde casarme contigo.

León-o se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, para después continuar.

Pero, de tener una fuerte atracción hacia ti, y que alimentaras mis fantasías... me he enamorado de ti. Se que nunca me vas a amar, pero, deseo que sepas, por si algo llegase a suceder... que te amo.

Cheetara sintió que estaba a punto de llorar, rodeó con sus brazos al señor de los Thundercats, regalándole un dulce beso.

Al separarse, fue el turno de Panthro.

Cuando estuvimos en Thundera, siempre fui un casanova, no hubo mujer que se me resistiera, y no hubo chica que yo deseara que no terminara en mis brazos... pero tu fuiste distinta. No era que te resistieras, era que yo no te interesaba, y te volviste en mi reto, en la única que yo quería con urgencia en mis brazos... hasta que te vi en realidad. Conocí a la amiga, a la guerrera, a la mujer, y olvidé mis retos estúpidos.

Cheetara sonrió al recordar esos tiempos en los que todas le criticaban por no acceder a las insinuaciones del Gran Panthro.

Pero, al final acabé como una de tus parejas, debo decir que al principio me sentí bien, al final si te tuve entre mis brazos, como si fueses un trofeo, el mas difícil de alcanzar... pero, te observé esa noche mientras dormías, y me di cuenta de que el que estuvieras en mi cama no era un logro, había sido por necesidad... me di cuenta de que estabas destrozada por estar con nosotros... y me enamoré de esa figura frágil, ese ángel de alas rotas que dormía a mi lado, y disfruté viendo como recuperabas tu brillo... yo... te amo Cheetara, y me conformo con amarte, no importa si tu amor es para Tigro, me conformo con verte feliz.

Panthro se acercó y rodeó con sus brazos a la felina, besándola de la forma en la que solamente él sabía hacerlo, combinando la pasión, la ternura, y ahora el amor.

Finalmente, estaba Tigro.

No soy bueno hablando, a decir verdad, soy pésimo. Pero si algo puedo decirte, es que desde el momento en el que contrajiste matrimonio con León-O, comenzó la etapa mas hermosa de mi vida. Te vi cambiar, tuvimos retos, pruebas, y ahora, esperas un hijo... Creo que... no puedo pedir nada mas... soy feliz.

Tigro...

Ambos sonrieron y se fundieron en un beso, dejando finalmente hablar a Cheetara.

Yo debo decirles que...

De repente, los ojos de Cheetara se abrieron al máximo, su cuerpo se tensó y apretó las manos que le sostenían con toda su fuerza, además de que Tigro sintió el endurecimiento del vientre de la Thundercat.

Tranquila Cheetara, ya va a pasar... ya va a...

No León-O, las contracciones del parto son distintas, son lentas, y estas son de golpe.

Voy por Pumyra.

Tigro salió bastante apurado del cuarto, y tras entrar Pumyra, no tardó mucho en que los tres acabaran fuera de la habitación.

¿Y ahora qué?

Esperamos...

En ese preciso instante, el ojo de Thundera comenzó a brillar, provocando una mueca de enojo a León-O.

No, no, ahora no... espada del augurio, quiero ver mas allá de lo evidente.

Frente a los ojos del señor de los Thundercats, aparecieron enormes bestias causando problemas.

Con un demonio... esas cosas le pertenecen a Mum-Ra.

¿Mum-Ra? No me digas que está dando problemas de nuevo.

Pero no podemos ir, por que Cheetara...

Tenemos que ir, recordemos que primero están los demás y luego nosotros... por mucho que nos duela.

Todos aceptaron con la cabeza, y los Thundercats salieron corriendo al tanque felino, y esperando regresar lo mas pronto posible.

Al llegar al lugar, León-O observó con desprecio a Mum-Ra, el cual se encontraba flotando en el aire.

¡QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES, MUM-RA!

Absolutamente nada, señor de los Thundercats... los antiguos espíritus del mal me han dicho que en este momento, la bella dama está dando a luz al heredero de la espada del augurio, y simplemente, vine a darles un poco de diversión en sus horas de angustia... y que se pierdan el bello momento en el que llega una nueva vida.

¡ERES UN...

Calma, y diviértanse... ¡JIA JA JA JA JA JA!

Mum-Ra se alejó y se perdió a lo lejos, dejando a un grupo muy enfadado de Thundercats.

Cuando le ponga las manos encima...

Terminemos pronto con esto, así iremos mas pronto con Cheetara.

Sin embargo, no era tan sencillo, puesto que el número de bestias ascendía de quince monstruos, cada uno con sus propias formas de fastidiar.

Para terminar con aquellas cosas, pasaron varias horas, dejando a los Thundercats bastante molidos.

¿Cuánto tiempo perdimos?

Créeme, mucho.

Pues vámonos de inmediato.

Todos brincaron al interior del tanque felino, dando su grito de victoria.

¡Thundercats, HOOOOO!!!!

Tras decirlo, el tanque arrancó a toda velocidad.

Tardaron aproximadamente media hora en llegar al cubil felino, y al llegar, el grupo entró prácticamente en cuestión de segundos.

¿Pumyra?

León-O se asomó al cuarto donde habían dejado a Cheetara, y se encontró con una cama vacía una enorme cantidad de paños llenos de sangre.

Oh no...

¿Qué sucede?

No está aquí.

Ya deben haber terminado.

Pero... ¿Y si Cheetara?

Ni siquiera lo pienses, ¿de acuerdo?

¡Snarf, SE TARDARON MUCHO CHICOS!

¡Snarf, que bueno es verte!

¡En donde está Cheetara!

¿Sobrevivió verdad?

¿Y el bebé?

Calma muchachos, meeew, síganme, rápido.

Snarf salió corriendo por uno de los pasillos, siendo seguido por los demás, hasta detenerse en la habitación que habían acondicionado para el bebé.

Pasen muchachos, sin miedo.

Los tres Thundercats pasaron saliva y entraron a la habitación. Lo primero que vieron, fue la visión de Cheetara, dormida entre las sábanas blancas, respirando pausadamente. Y a un metro de ella, la cuna blanca...

La habían construido entre todos, larga, ancha, con telas blancas y suaves, con el símbolo de los Thundercats en la parte de arriba, y dando vueltas con suave música el mismo símbolo en pequeño.

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Habían esperado ese momento por seis meses, y ahora sabrían quien era el padre del aquél niño... o niña...

Se colocaron frente a la cuna, el velo les impedía observar el interior, León-O retiró la tela y permitió ver al recién nacido.

Envuelto en una suave manta blanca, no se encontraba ni uno, ni dos, sino tres pequeños Thundercats sumidos en el mas dulce de los sueños.

León-O llevó sus brazos y levantó al primero. Escaso cabello rubio, con el mismo tono de piel que su padre, al igual que las marcas en el rostro y desde la mitad del brazo para abajo, con el cuello y los hombros cubiertos por pequeñas manchitas negras apenas visibles.

Panthro levantó al segundo. Con un ligero cabello rubio cenizo, con los tonos de piel claros y oscuros de su padre, solamente que las formas que rodeaban sus tiernos ojitos eran como el antifaz natural en el rostro de Cheetara.

Y finalmente Tigro, quien tomó entre sus brazos a un bebé con su mismo tono de piel, pero todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por manchitas negras, y su escaso cabello, del color del de su padre, mostraba unas casi invisibles líneas.

Fue entonces cuando uno a uno, al sentir el movimiento, los bebés abrieron sus ojitos, maravillando a sus padres.

Los tres recién nacidos... tenían los mismos ojos de su madre.

Fue entonces cuando León-O retiró la manta que cubría el cuerpo de su retoño, y sonrió.

Niña...

Panthro fue el siguiente.

Niña...

Y Tigro al final.

Niña.

Los tres sonrieron, ahora existían tres nuevas muñequitas al lado de los Thundercats, tres pequeñas princesitas que serían mimadas hasta hartarse.

No puedo pedir ver nada mas bello que lo que puedo observar justo ahora.

Cheetara sonrió y se acomodó en la cama, mirando cariñosamente a sus parejas.

Creo que no me han presentado a sus acompañantes.

Tigro pensó unos segundos y colocó a su hija en brazos de Cheetara.

Te presento a tu hija, Tyra.

Cheetara tomó a la bebé en brazos totalmente fascinada, después fue el turno de Panthro.

Esta pequeña, es Cheero. (Chiro)

La bebita terminó en brazos de su madre, observándola con curiosidad.

León-o, faltas tu.

Pero ya tiene a las dos niñas en sus brazos, no va a poder con las tres.

Vamos, dásela, ella puede.

Esque...

Yo creo que mas bien León-O está emocionado y no quiere soltar a su nena.

¿Algún problema con eso?

Creo que la vas a sobre consentir.

Claro que si, es mi hijita después de todo.

León-O se acercó y colocó a la nena con Cheetara, la cual acomodó a Tyra un poco hacia atrás a modo que estuviera cómoda.

Te presento a Lein-A.

¿Lein-A?

¿Algún problema con eso, Tigro?

No, ninguno.

¡No te gusta verdad?

No, es solo que...

Lo siguiente que supo Tigro, fue que estaba siendo perseguido por el Señor de los Thundercats alrededor de toda la amplia habitación.

¡Hey, cálmense!

¡Tu no te metas!

¡A mi tu no me gritas!

Gritó Panthro uniéndose a la persecución, solo que él perseguía a León-O, y León-O a Tigro.

Cheetara no pudo evitar reír y cerró sus ojos.

Cheetara, al nacer, todos tienen solamente la mitad del corazón.

¿Solamente la mitad?

Así es hija, la mitad que tienes, la llenarás con tus pensamientos y sentimientos.

¿Y qué pasa con la otra mitad, mamá?

Cuando te encuentres con esa persona a la que ames, él llenará con su mitad tu corazón, sin embargo, no dejarán de ser dos mitades... el día que seas madre, tu corazón y él de él se unirán con hilos invisibles e inquebrantables, y ya no serán dos mitades, será un corazón completo....

¿Y por qué hasta que tenga hijos?

Por que no importa cuanto tiempo pase, nunca, nadie cambiará el echo de que ustedes dos sean padres, y ese hijo les unirá por toda la eternidad.

Cheetara abrió los ojos y miró a sus parejas persiguiéndose. Ella ya lo sabía, había aprendido a amarlos a los tres. Tigro era al que mas amaba, pero sabía que estaba enamorada de León-O y de Panthro, sin ellos, le sería imposible vivir.

Bajó su mirada y observó a las cuatro pequeñas, las cuales ya estaban profundamente dormidas. Ellas no solamente eran su felicidad, también eran los hilos invisibles e indestructibles que la completaban con los otros Thundercats.

Sintió como sus ojos se cerraban debido a los medicamentos que le había dado Pumyra, ya les diría lo que sentía a los muchachos cuando despertara.

Y sintió como su corazón saltaba, siempre había sido distinta a los demás, ella no tenía dos mitades, ella tenía cuatro, y ahora estaban juntas, por toda la eternidad. Finalmente estaban ahí, las cuatro partes de su corazón.

Fin.


End file.
